I'm Sorry, Mina
by White Alchemist Taya
Summary: He cared, but he never loved her. After all his sister always came first. Warning for language and incest.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_.

**Warning:** Contains mild course language and incestuous themes.

* * *

Revenge didn't bring _her_ back but I'd be damned if it didn't make me feel better. _She_ gave _her_ life for me, to protect me and to buy some time for me to retaliate. Though I have to admit that I had started to care, it was surprising really when I wouldn't have cared then if the village burned _her_ on the stake as a witch. I can be the first to admit that I'm not the kind to be comfortable with women, nor am I looking to settle down with one and start a family, I'm not like that. I was telling the truth when I told _her_ that it was only because of Gretel that _she_ was spared from the stake.

After all Gretel is the one out of both of us that has the bigger heart, Gretel needs the proof that she's not condemning an innocent to their death. I on the other hand wouldn't feel guilty nor would I care, after all you just have to deal with the hand you're dealt with…then why am I agonising over _her_ death?

It was only lust and I gave into temptation, to _your_ soft hands, _your_ gentle care and _your_ bold invitation when I should have just continued my search for Gretel. I should have…but I didn't, and now I have to deal with these unsavoury emotions, to deal with these feelings of guilt of _your_ death. Shit! This is why! This is why I only love Gretel, could only ever love Gretel and though I cared about _her_, I didn't love _her_. Maybe I could have loved _her_, maybe if I was given the time.

_She_ is so very similar to Gretel, and I can't deny that. Maybe that's why I started to care because of their similarities. They both have this presence or glow about them…or it could just be something that these good witches have, a touch of colour in this dull grey world around us. Hah! Look at me, trying to be poetic. I should just stick with hunting witches, I'm better at that. After all it is what Gretel and I do for nearly our whole damn life.

Oh Gretel, my better half, my softer half. With skin as smooth as silk and a face that does even the greatest of beauties to shame. Even if I could have loved _her,_ Gretel would always have a greater place in my heart. Gretel is my anchor, my twin, we have been together since the day we were born, together since the time we killed our first witch, and we have seen each other at our best and our worst. Gretel and I have no secrets between us, we know each other intimately so, every scar and wound bare to the other.

But Gretel can never know about _her,_ would never know about _her_. All Gretel would know was that _she_ was a good witch just like our mother was; _she_ was the one who helped blessed our weapons, and fighting on our side against the evil witches. For that I already knew that Gretel was deeply thankful that _she_ sacrificed _her_ life to defend me, but if Gretel was to ever know that _she_ and I were together when Gretel searched for me, when she needed me the most, then those feelings of gratefulness would change. More importantly, our relationship would change.

After all, I belong to Gretel and Gretel belongs to me. It's the way it has always been and would always be. There is a myth that twins were once the closest of lovers in their past life and perhaps there is some truth in that… But word in the Bible has never approved of such relationships and we would be condemned in the eyes of God no matter how much we love each other. Do we even care? Hell no! We never thought much of religion anyway. Our mother was a witch, THE Grand Good Witch, my sister inherited her title and the blood of a witch runs in my veins, the Bible condemns witchcraft so we're damned anyway. I'd rather go to hell on my own terms, than from some fancy words in a little black book.

I feel Gretel stir from my position on the bed and I struggled to supress my desire and the urge to wake her from her dreams. She needs her sleep after the day she has had. Both of us need the sleep. We have never come so close to being killed on a hunt as we have had on this one and it has left us with the need to seek comfort and to confirm that we are still alive. Gretel shifts and the sleeve of her shirt slides off her shoulder, I give her shoulder a soft lingering kiss before I move the sleeve back over and gently stroke her arm. Gretel cuddles closer and drifts off in a deeper sleep. I close my eyes in hopes that I stop thinking about _her_ and join my sister in sleep.

My name is Hansel and the woman beside me in bed is my sister, Gretel, and even though our relationship is a sin in others eyes I will always love her. I do care, I did care about _her_, but no one, no woman can compare to Gretel. For Gretel is my anchor, my heart, my love and my twin. We are two halves of a whole.

After all, Gretel and I belong to each other and because of this…

"I'm sorry, _Mina_."

All I can do is apologise.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just watched _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_ today and this little plot bunny was running around in my head. Though the bunny had problems running into walls as I was writing this one-shot, but it soon learned to jump over the obstacles.

I know that there are siblings that are very close to each other without ever breaking the taboo of incest, but there are times in the movie that I felt that there was something more to Hansel and Gretel… Even with the character Mina added into the plot.

However, that is up to you as the readers to decide on how you wish to interpret the movie. I am just sharing my interpretation of the movie with you.


End file.
